OC Form
by andthenlarryruinedmysociallife
Summary: An OC Form. CLOSED!
1. Submit A Character

**A/N I know alot of people have these but, I'm working on a Next Generation fic and I'm having trouble coming up with older students, the bullies, mentors for my Golden Trio other than teachers etc. etc. So, yea.**

**WARNING: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

So, I'm writing a Next Generation fic and need help with OCs like other 1st years, older students, bullies, mentors for my Golden Trio, and the such. Character Outline below.

Full Name:

Gender:

DOB and Age:

Lives in/at:

Blood Status:

Personality:

Description:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Family:

Friends ( with basics):

Wand:

Pet:

House:

Favorite Class:

Least Favorite Class:

Boggart ( for future reference):

Patronus( for future reference):

History:

Extra:

Here's an example:

Full Name: Jayson William Mays

Gender: Male

DOB and Age: April 9th, 2009, 9

Lives in/at: Saint Jacobs Orphanage for Magical Children, London, England

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Personality: Smart, Clever, Shyish, Bad-Tempered, Curious, Nosy, Jumpy, Sarcastic

Description: Dirty Blonde Hair, Brown Eyes, Slighty Tanned Skin, A Bit Muscular

Likes: Rock Music, The Big Bang Theory, NCIS, Law and Order: SVU, Spongebob Squarepants, Old Musicals, School, Studying

Dislikes: Spiders, Blood, the Civil War, Homophobes

Fears: Death

Family: Dad- Ben Mays- Muggle- 37- Dentist- Supporter of the Order of the Phoenix- Decreased

Mom- Civil Mays nee' Janes- Half-Blood- 36- Housewife- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Decreased

Older Sister- Jackie Mays- Muggle- 11- No Job- Decreased

Older Sister- Marilyn Mays- Muggle- 11- No Job- Jackie's Twin- Decreased

Younger Brother- Neptune Mays- Half-Blood- 7- No Job- Decreased

Younger Sister- Athena Mays- Half-Blood- 6- No Job- Decreased

Aunt- Persphone Janes- Half-Blood- 35- Healer- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Decreased

Uncle- John Mays- Muggle- 32- Personal Trainer- Supporter of the Order of the Phoenix

Friends ( with basics): Calvin Lee, Jayson's Best Friend, a Mexican Muggleborn, with Curly Black Hair and Dark Brown, almost Black, Eyes. He, like Jayson, is in Ravenclaw. During their first year he dubbed Jayson 'Quick Trip' because of Jayson's general speed with everything.

Parker Ponce, Jayson's other Best Friend, an American Half-Blood whose Grandma insisted he go to Hogwarts, who has Blonde Hair that has a Reddish tint to it and Dark Green Eyes. Unlike his 2 Best Friends, Parker is a Hufflepuff, who is often bullied by Slytherins.

Crush: Lily Potter the 2rd, Harry and Ginny Potter's only daughter, a Half-Blood, who looks exactly like her Mum, with Dark Auburn-Red Hair and Chocolate Brown Eyes. She, like the most of her family, is in Gryffindor. She's Best Friends with her cousin, Hugo Weasley, and Quinn Rey, a Indian-British Muggleborn, who has Black Hair and Black Eyes. They're the next 'Silver Trio' following Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom.

Wand: Ebony, Unicorn Tail Hair, 14 inches, good for Charms, his best subject.

Pet: Blackish-Brown Owl named Night

House: Ravenclaw

Favorite Class: Defense Against The Dark Arts

Least Favorite Class: Divination

Boggart ( for future reference): The Dead Bodies of his younger brother and sister

Patronus ( for future reference): A Buck

History: Jayson was born at 1:56 on April 9th, 2009 to Ben and Civil Mays. He was the first Magical Child born to the couple. Jayson had a pretty basic childhood of a Magic-raised Half-Blood. When he was 8, his family was murdered during a robbing. He at the time was at his friend, Kevin's, house. He came home to find his parents, siblings, aunt, and uncle dead. After that the MoM put him in Saint Jacobs Orphanage for Magical Children because his living Grandmum, Lisa Mays, was disabled and unable to care for him. His life hasn't been hard and the rest is easy to guess.

Extra: N/A

Done!

**A/N Okay, I forgot to mention this above. The reason I haven't been updating is because my Internet crashed, not my computer, my Internet. Sorry.**


	2. Examples 1 and 2

**A/N So, I thought it might be fun to have other examples for you guys so, this is the 1st of the examples. There will be 2 examples per character.**

**WARNING: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own HP**

Example #1

Full Name: Riley Elizabeth Monday

Gender: Female

DOB and Age: August 12th, 2007, 11

Lives in/at: Benson Farm, Saint Maren, England **(1)**

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Personality: Brave, Smart, Cheeky, Sarcastic, Cunning, Can't Plan ( if she does all hell breaks loose ), Bad-Tempered, Reckless, Sly, Loyal, Logical ( unless she's panicking ), Funny

Description: Light Red Hair, cut short, with a few stray Blonde Highlights that come out in the sun, Greenish-Blue Eyes with flecks of Gold, Creamy White Skin, Freckles across her Nose and Cheeks **(2)**

Likes: Music, Criminal Minds ( GO REID! ), Art, Red, Purple, The Fray, 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus

Dislikes: Criminals, The Unforgivables, Tom Riddle Jr. ( Famously known as Lord Voldemort ), Dark Magic, Blood, Oranges

Fears: The Dark

Family: Dad- Thomas Monday- Pureblood- 32- Auror- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Decreased

Mom- Sara Monday nee' Benson- Muggleborn- 31- Healer- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Decreased

Grandfather- Kevin Benson- Muggle- 64- Farmer- Supporter of the Order of the Phoenix- Alive

Grandmother- Kelli Benson nee' Parker- Muggle- 63- House Wife- Supporter of the Order of the Phoenix- Alive

Grandfather- Joshua Monday- Pureblood- 66- Auror- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Alive

Grandmother- Jaycee Monday- Pureblood- 65- House Wife- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Alive

Uncle- Harrison Monday- Pureblood- 41 ( If Alive)- Unspeakable- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Unknown

Aunt- Samantha Tempe- Pureblood- 39 ( If Alive)- Healer- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Unknown **(3)**

Uncle- Zach Monday-Pureblood- 35 ( If Alive)- Healer- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Unknown

Aunt- Rachel Benson- 37 ( If Alive)- Muggleborn- History Teacher- Member of the Order of the Phoenix- Unknown

Cousin- Jacob Tempe-Monday- Pureblood- 18 ( If Alive)- No Job- Supporter of the Order of the Phoenix- Unknown

Cousin- Katherine Tempe-Monday- Pureblood- 18 ( If Alive)- No Job- Supporter of the Order of the Phoenix- Unknown

Friends ( with basics): Albus Severus Potter, One of Riley's Best Friends, a British Half-Blood with Irish Routes, the Middle Child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter nee' Weasley, has Messy Black Hair and Dark Green Eyes, that he wears Rectanglar Glasses over. In their later years at Hogwarts, Riley and Albus start dating eachother

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Riley's other Best Friend, a British Pureblood, the Only Child of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy nee' Greengrass, has the Same Whitish-Blonde Hair and Gray-Blue Eyes of his Dad. In later years at Hogwarts he and Rose Weasley start dating

Roslyn May Weasley, A Good Friend of Riley's and Albus' Cousin, the Oldest Child of Ron Weasley and Hermoine Weasley nee' Granger, has Somewhat Fizzy Red Hair that has a Few Brown Hightlights and Blue Eyes. In later years at Hogwarts she and Scorpius start dating

Lily Luna Potter, Another Good Friend of Riley's, whose also Albus' Younger Sister, Harry and Ginny Potter's only Daughter and their Youngest Child, looks exactly like her Mother, with Auburn-Red Hair and Chocolate Brown Eyes. She, in her 2rd Year through 5th, has a Wellknown Crush on Jayson Mays

James Sirius Potter, One of Riley's Prankster Friends and Albus and Lily's Older Brother, looks almost exactly like his brother, but has Hazel Eyes, not Green. He's known to have a Crush on Lila Jacobs

Wand: Hazel, Phoenix Tail Feather, 14 1/3 inches, Good for Defense Against The Dark Arts **(4)**

Pet: Reddish-Brown Owl named Raymo

House: Gryffindor

Favorite Class: Defense Against The Dark Arts

Least Favorite Class: Potions

Boggart ( for future reference): A Hole of Darkness

Patronus ( for future reference): Horse

History: Born at Midnight on August 12th, Riley was a cheerful baby, who rarely cried and understand things that other babies couldn't. By 2 she could read and write, which caused her to start Muggle school early. Her parents, being members of the Order of the Phoenix, often went on missions looking for any Death Eaters that might be hiding from the MoM. During one of these missions ( Riley was 3 ), they MIA. After about a month of searching, her parents were found dead in a river, there wands snapped on the bank. Riley was placed with her Muggle Grandparents on their farm. She grew up loving horses and has one named Black Magic. Throughout the years she went to school, did her chores, and visited her Magical Grandparents. Then on July 24th, 2017 she recived her Hogwarts Letter and you'll find out the rest soon

Extra: She, along with Albus and Scorpius, is currently the Leader of the DA and a Member of the Order of the Phoenix. She's also the Gryffindor Seeker

Example #2 ( Created by TiaBolt )

Full Name: Saina Miraz

Gender: Female

DOB and Age: Halloween, 2005, 13

Lives in/at: Miraz Mansion, near Malfoy Manor

Blood Status: Half-Blood from Both sides

Personality: Clever, intelligent, arrogant streak, diplomatic, manipulating, cunning, loyal to you once she decides youre worthy of it, open minded, judgemental if she knows youre closeminded, mischevious, doesn't get angry quickly, but when she does, rather than getting mad at the person, ahe'll play a prank on them but do it so carefully that the blame gets put on someone else, she's like a mini evil mastermind, but she isn't actually evil, she just likes having a reputation as evil, and she is definitely evil to people she doesn't like, basically treat her the way you wanna be treated, really good at communicating what she wants without at actually speaking, lots of raising her eyebrows, glaring, etc, very expressive eyes and face

Description: Black wavy hair thats curlier at the bottom down to waist (only feauture she is vain about), dark mochaish skin (she's half Indian, half romanian), dark dark, almost black brown eyes that people call expressive, trendy black framed prescription glasses (she's almost blind without them and no one makes fun of her for them because they know she'll somehow get back at them), on the shorter side for her age, not slim, but not fat-healthy

Likes: Intelligent people, witty banter, quidditch, pranks

Dislikes: airheads, ignorant people, people who think everyone in slytherin is evil, prejudiced people, people who think all slytherins want to get rid of muggles

Fears: getting stung by a bee-she has a fatal allergic reaction to them

Family: Only child

Father: Castor Miraz-a successful and shrewd half blood stock holder who has stocks in both muggle businesses and wizarding businesses, rich, gruff on the outside but actually very caring,Romanian, used to be a Hufflepuff when he went to Hogwarts

Mother: Laxmi Patel Miraz (not Patil-not related to the Patil twins at all), works at Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable, very sweet, Sania can tell her anything, very caring, Indian, can be overemotional at times, was a Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts

Friends ( with basics): She has lots of people she knows who kinda know her too, but only one best friend:

Christa Smith: An American who moved to England right before she started school. She's african American and is very pretty with caramel skin, big chocolate brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair with natural blond highlights, very kind, almost opposite in personality to Sania but she secretly enjoys pranks too, many guys like her because of her beauty, but Sania kinda scares them so not too many actually approach Christa, she's in Gryffndor

Crush: She thinks James Sirius Potter is cute, but she doesn't actually like him yet, she may start liking later on, but because of her personality she will pretend she doesn't and instead act more arrogant around him

Wand: Black Walnut, 13 inches, dragon heartstring, good for Defense Against the Dark Arts (and the Dark ARts but she hasn't tried them-not because it's wrong but because she doesn't want to reinforce the SLytherins are evil stereotype) though that's not her favorite

Pet: Her father being as rich as he is, bought her a messenger Hawk with reddish brown feathers named, Hero

House: Slytherin

Favorite Class: Surprisingly, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy (she wants to be a Curse Breaker when she grows up

Least Favorite Class: Herbology-but Professor Longbottom is her favorite teacher mainly cuz of the stories she's heard of him

Boggart ( for future reference): a giant bee, or a swarm of bees

Patronus( for future reference): A Snow Leopard

History: She's always been rich, was born on Halloween Night at 11:59-right before midnight, which leads her parents to think that she might be a particularly powerful witch-she thinks that's rubbish but does want to be powerful, She's had a very luxurious life, but not many friends so she has a hard time making true friends though she makes several good acquaintances

Extra: Nope-unless you have any questions, then you can PM me

**A/N The things I marked**

**1: Saint Maren is a fictional town for Muggle raising Magical Children**

**2: Riley looks a bit like the Weasley but, she's not related to them at ALL**

**3: Unknown stands for not sure of living status**

**4: This wand is the wand I got when I took this wand quiz**


	3. Examples 3 and 4

**A/N Gryffindor House so far for Riley Monday and the Newly Found Secrets**

**WARNING: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does**

* * *

First Year Girls

Riley Monday (_Created by CriminalMinds1012005_)

Eleanora Hastings (_Created by AnAgeOfRedemption_)

Chloe Reid (_Created by samiamf69_)

Kayla Pines (_Created by reading-extraordinaire_)

* * *

First Year Boys

Albus Potter (_Canon Character)_

Scorpius Malfoy (_Canon Character_)

Colin Creevey II (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

Darren Stern (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

Frankie Charlotte (_Created by __Creevey's Camera_)

* * *

Second Year Girls

Lucy March (_Created by __CandlesBornThisWayPerfect_)

Roxanne Weasley (_Canon Character_)

Tanya Fray (_Created by Sketch the girl who imagined_)

Jade Fray (_Created by Sketch the girl who imagined_)

* * *

Second Year Boys

James Potter II (_Canon Character_)

Fred Weasley II (_Canon Character_)

1 Empty Place

* * *

Third Year Girls

Lucy Weasley (_Canon Character_)

Christa Smith (_Created by TiaBolt_)

Isabella Rey (_Created by CandlesBornThisWayPerfect_)

* * *

Third Year Boys

Louis Weasley (_Canon Character_)

Dennis Webber (_Created by RMATTOL_)

Christopher Wood (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

1 or 2 Empty Places

* * *

Fourth Year Girls

Molly Weasley II (_Canon Character_)

Cynthia Wood (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

Tasmania Glass (_Created by Artemis' hunters_)

Denise Webber (_Created by RMATTOL_)

* * *

Fourth Year Boys

Danny Crusoe (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

3 Empty Places

* * *

Fifth Year Girls

Dominique Weasley- Prefect (_Canon Character_)

Aceline Russinov (_Created by Artemis' hunters_)

Artimis Kane (_Created by Artemis' hunters_)

Aubrey Davies (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

* * *

Fifth Year Boys

Eddie Welk- Prefect (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

3 or 4 Empty Places

* * *

Sixth Year Girls

4 or 5 Empty Places

* * *

Sixth Year Boys

4 or 5 Empty Places

* * *

Seventh Year Girls

Victoire Weasley- Head Girl (_Canon Character_)

3 Empty Places

* * *

Seventh Year Boys

6 Empty Places

* * *

**A/N So, I need a least 1 Second Year Boy, 2 Third Year Boys, 3 Fourth Year Boys, 4 Fifth Year Boys, 4 Sixth Year Girls, 4 Sixth Year Boys, 3 Seventh Year Girls, and 6 Seventh Year Boys. Can you guys do that for me?**


	4. Gryffindor House

First Year Girls

Riley Monday (_Created by me_)

Eleanora Hastings (_Created by AnAgeOfRedemption_)

Chloe Reid (_Created by samiamf69_)

Kayla Pines (_Created by reading-extraordinaire_)

Breeze Fairfield (_Created by me_)

* * *

First Year Boys

Albus Potter (_Canon Character)_

Scorpius Malfoy (_Canon Character_)

Colin Creevey II (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

Darren Stern (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

Frankie Charlotte (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

* * *

Second Year Girls

Lucy March (_Created by CandlesBornThisWayPerfect_)

Roxanne Weasley (_Canon Character_)

Tanya Fray (_Created by Sketch the girl who imagined_)

Jade Fray (_Created by Sketch the girl who imagined_)

* * *

Second Year Boys

James Potter II (_Canon Character_)

Fred Weasley II (_Canon Character_)

1 Empty Place

* * *

Third Year Girls

Christa Smith (_Created by TiaBolt_)

Isabella Rey (_Created by CandlesBornThisWayPerfect_)

* * *

Third Year Boys

Louis Weasley (_Canon Character_)

Dennis Webber (_Created by RMATTOL_)

Christopher Wood (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

1 or 2 Empty Places

* * *

Fourth Year Girls

Molly Weasley II (_Canon Character_)

Cynthia Wood (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

Tasmania Glass (_Created by Artemis' hunters_)

Denise Webber (_Created by RMATTOL_)

* * *

Fourth Year Boys

Danny Crusoe (_Created by _

* * *

Fifth Year Girls

Dominique Weasley- Prefect (_Canon Character_)

Aceline Russinov (_Created by Artemis' hunters_)

Artimis Kane (_Created by Artemis' hunters_)

Aubrey Davies (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

* * *

Fifth Year Boys

Eddie Welk- Prefect (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

* * *

Seventh Year Girls

Victoire Weasley- Head Girl (_Canon Character_)


	5. Ravenclaw House

**A/N Ravenclaw so far for Riley Monday and the Newly Found Secrets**

**WARNING: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP would I be here? No**

* * *

First Year Girls

Rose Weasley (_Canon Character_)

Cara Garfield (_Created by Hollywollypolly_)

Ramona Blue (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

Nina Renford (_Created by AnAgeOfRedemption_)

Breeze Fairfield (_Created by CriminalMinds1012005_)

* * *

First Year Boys

Samuel Kenneth (_Created by reading-extraordinaire_)

Lorcan Scamander (_Canon Character_)

Lysander Scamander (_Canon Character_)

1 Empty Place

* * *

Second Year Girls

Realla Fray (_Created by Sketch the girl who imagined_)

Sophia Stephens (_Created by formyformyformy_)

* * *

Second Year Boys

5 Empty Places

* * *

Third Year Girls

May Ryan (_Created by RMATTOL_)

2 Empty Places

* * *

Third Year Boys

3 Empty Places

* * *

Fourth Year Girls

Georgie Quinn (_Created by SVULover_)

Ingrid Foster (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

5 Empty Places

* * *

Fourth Year Boys

Percival Hacker (_Created by SVULover_)

3 Empty Places

* * *

Fifth Year Girls

Danielle 'Danny' Zabini (_Created by pink penguins_)

Miranda Kohler- Prefect (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

1 Empty Places

* * *

Fifth Year Boys

4 Empty Places

* * *

Sixth Year Girls

5 Empty Places

* * *

Sixth Year Boys

Walter Boggs- Prefect (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

1 Empty Place

* * *

Seventh Year Girls

7 Empty Places

* * *

Seventh Year Boys

2 Empty Places

* * *

**A/N So, I have alot of missing students/characters. Brain storm time!**


	6. Hufflepuff House

First Year Girls

Gemma Jones (_Created by Arina-Peachy_)

Katherine "Katie" Quimby (_Created by Hollywollypolly_)

* * *

First Year Boys

Edgar Williams (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

* * *

Second Year Girls

Beatrice Robins (_Created by formyformyformy_)

Annalise Jewel (_Created by Creevey's Camera_)

Lila Jacobs (_Created by me_)

* * *

Second Year Boys

Phillip Wise (_Created by formyformyformy_)

* * *

Third Year Girls

Lucy Weasley (_Canon Character)_

* * *

Third Year Boys

* * *

Fourth Year Girls

Christine Quinn (_Created by SVULover_)

Debbie Zeller (_Created by VstavajSonce_)

* * *

Fourth Year Boys

Kenneth Bones (_Created by an anonymous friend of mine_)

Anderson Bones (_Created by an anonymous friend of mine_)

* * *

Fifth Year Girls

Brianna Andrews (_Created by I Don't Have An Account_)

Alexandria Quinn- Prefect (_Created by SVULover_)

Layla Withers (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

* * *

Sixth Year Boys

Carmen Grey- Prefect (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)


	7. Slytherin House

**A/N Time for Slytherin House! My house!**

**WARNING: Nothing**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, not me.**

* * *

First Year Girls

Catrina "Cat" Talone (_Created by Lyra Black13_)

Constance "Tance" Kip (_Created by Lyra Black13_)

* * *

First Year Boys

* * *

Second Year Girls

* * *

Second Year Boys

* * *

Third Year Girls

Willow Fray (_Created by Sketch the girl who imagined_)

Sania Miraz (_Created by TiaBolt_)

* * *

Third Year Boys

Austin Meyer (_Created by RMATTOL_)

Liam O'Connell (_Created by Beloved of Eireann_)

* * *

Fourth Year Girls

Hazel Zabini (_Created by pink penguins_)

* * *

Fourth Year Boys

* * *

Fifth Year Girls

Rena McGeigh- Prefect (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

* * *

Fifth Year Boys

Carter Jones (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

* * *

Sixth Year Girls

Sarah West- Prefect (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

* * *

Sixth Year Boys

Oscar McGhiey- Prefect (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

Devin Prollet (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

Sean Kirkwood (_Created by Troll-Under-The-Bridge_)

* * *

Seventh Year Girls

Juliette Hendrix (_Created by JojoHendrix53974_)

Zoey Knight- Prefect (_Created by Guest_)

* * *

Seventh Year Boys

* * *

**A/N That's it**


End file.
